


surviving is the key

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: kelly didnt expect to end up in a zombie-apocalypse and has to protect her daughter from the monsters. surviving is the only thing that she thinks off. she takes in another family with an injured member. will she find the rest of her family?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback kelly's pov  
'Yes mom, i will handle that later. I am not gonna do that now. Dave is going to be late tonight so you dont have to make dinner for him too.' I said to my mom before i left to my work.

I worked at a transport and logistics company. It was hard work but it paid good money and in shifts. This week i had an early shift. My boyfriend and i lived with my parents, but we had just bought a house and our daughter was excited. My mom wasnt to thrilled about it. She and him didnt exactly work well together. Last week i heard on the news that there was a virus going around that made people sick and all crazy. They told us if we see someone like that dont approach them but call the police.

Around 9 clock at work, there was an annoncement that they were evacuating and that we should come to the military base for shelter. I thought about my daughter who dave dropped off at school and i left my work early to get her and pack up. Maybe my parents were already back home. I called their phones but it looked like i had no reception. I stopped at my girls school and my heart stopped that the door was open. I had seen many many things in my life but this was something memorable. I saw people walking around like they just came out of a zombie movie. I began to think that was what they meant by people going sick and crazy. They were turning into zombies. I listened to myself saying that and i couldnt believe this was actually happening in real life. My instinct just took over and i drove the car right onto the playground of the school. Some teachers that i knew before weren't them anymore. They were monsters now. I got out of the car and tried to avoid them and ran in. I called out for emily and one of the crazy ones jumped me. I fell on the ground and i was trying to get it off me. I looked around for something to stick inside his brain because of my experience with zombie movies. It was all in the brain. I felt with my hands and found something sharp 'a pencil'. I pressed it through his temple and he fell right on top of me. I got him off and went on with my search. I was getting scared because i couldnt find her anywhere. I passed a closet and i heard sobbing. I was so hoping it was my girl. I opened it up and there she was crying and shaking. "Babygirl, mommy is here." She looked up at me and jumped into my arms. I ran outta there as fast as i could to the car stabbing the monsters a long the way. I pushed my daughter in. "Mommy and my seatbelt?" "Sweetie there is no time now i got to get ya home." I saw parents running around looking for their kid. Some of them were running away from the monsters. Children were dead and some parents too. It was a vision i wouldnt forget. Ever!!!

I got my daughter home and nobody was there. I checked up on my dog shiba and bagheera the cat. They were alright. Only I called everyone again but nothing. It was just me and my girl. I couldnt go look for them it was to dangerous to take emily out there. She was my first priority.

Present day  
Kelly's pov

It's been almost a week since the outbreak. My girl and i were still in my parents house. I was keeping her safe. We still had enough food left but i had to get some more some time. I had secured our house and my neighbors houses. Nobody could get in without me knowing. In other terms my house was like fort.

2 of my neighbors got evacuated and the other didnt survive. I was staring outside the window on watch, when i heard yelling and screaming. I looked harder and i saw 4 people and a baby. It appeared one of them was injured. I took out my collectors knife and told emily to stay put. I unlocked the door and the fence and went to get them. Once we were in, i got my first aid kit to look at the mans wound. "Can ya help em?" The bearded guy asked me. "I see what i can do." I heard my girl calling me. "Mommy who is that?" Their eyes widened. "Sweetie stay up there. I need to help these people but you need to stay up. Go play with bagheera please. When we're done here i come and get ya." She sighed. "Oke mommy." I heard her walking up the stairs again and closing the door. "You have a kid?" They asked confused. "Yeah a seven year old girl. Why you ask?" The younger male stepped forward. "Then why did ya help us. We could have robbed you or kill you." I smiled. "You had a baby with you and an injured person. I didnt feel threatened." I was watching the wound. "It looks like it went through. I just have to clean it and stitch it up." The blue eyed man looked at me. "You aint touching me. I dont trust ya." I raised a brow. "Well then you guys can leave no problem, but if you're shit gets infected dont come whining." He scoffed and looked away. "Daryl, just let her do it. We've been on the run for a while now and judith is hungry we want to rest. She is giving us hospitality." He frowned. "FINE BUT YA BEST NOT HURT ME OR I'LL KILL YA!" He spat. "If yer real good then ya get a lollipop." I chuckled. He didnt find it funny. The rest of them did. When i was done cleaning it and stitching him up, we took him to my parents room to rest. I got my kid and introduced her to them. The bearded guy was rick. The black woman was michonne. She was together with rick and the younger male was rick's son carl. The little baby girl's name was judith and mr grumpy pants was daryl. "Thanks for letting us in your home and giving us a place to stay." rick said. "Your welcome. Hey we cant be alone these days you know." They nodded. "Hey kid if ya want i got a playstation 4 upstairs. The only thing that doesnt work now is the internet." I gestured to carl. "Awesome. Dad can i?" Rick smiled. "Sure kid go ahead." carl went upstairs. "Thank you for that to." I frowned. "For what?" "For letting him be a kid again. He doesnt get to do that these days." I smiled. "I get it. I was a mother and know i got to be a monster to protect her from it." He nodded. "Your doing a nice job so far kelly dont worry." I looked down. "I'm not even sure if my parents or my boyfriend is still alive. I havent left the house because of her. I cant risk taking her, but i cant leave her alone either." Michonne stepped up. "We could come with you if you wish. Daryl has to heal and carl can stay with judith and emily. That is if you trust us." I smirked. "I wouldnt have let you in if i didnt." She smiled widely at me. "you guys should rest i'll take first watch. judith can sleep in my daughter's bed. emily sleeps in mine. i have a inflatable bed for carl, but daryl is sleeping in my parents bed so i can't kick him out." rick chuckled. " its okay. we'll take the couch." i huffed. i sat myself by the window again to take first watch.

i went to check on everyone. judith was fast asleep. my daughter was literally snoring. rick and michonne looked like they hadnt slept for days. carl was in dreamland too. i didnt want to wake up daryl. he needed his rest so i just went back to my window. suddenly i heard real loud wining and hissing in pain. i ran over to the room daryl was sleeping in as soon as possible not to wake anybody up. "are you okay daryl?" it looked like he was in a lot of agony. "NO I AINT!" he shouted. "keep ya voice down. everybody is sleeping. i'll get ya something for the pain." i ran out and got a painkiller. "here take this." i handed the pill over and a glass of water. he took it and drank the water. "uh thanks." he looked down. "your welcome. Rest now." He looked at me. "What were ya doing?" I eyed him. "Taking watch so you guys can sleep." "And yerself?" I scoffed. "I'll sleep when i'm dead." He looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Just sleep daryl don't worry it's safe here for now." He nodded and i left.

Daryl's pov  
I just got shot and now i was in a house with a woman i didnt know and she had a kid. She wanted to clean my wound. Hell no she aint touching me. "You aint touching me. I dont trust ya." I said. She raised a brow. "Well then you guys can leave no problem, but if you're shit gets infected dont come wining." She had me there. I scoffed but rick said to just let her do it. "FINE BUT YA BEST NOT HURT ME OR I'LL KILL YA!" I spat. "If yer real good then ya get a lollipop." She said. I didnt find it funny. Was she makin fun of me. When she was done they brought me to her parents bedroom to rest in. It was kinda comfortable. So when they left i closed my eyes.

Suddenly a shot of pain woke me up. Kelly came running in. "are you okay daryl?" She asked worried. "NO I AINT!" I shouted. "keep ya voice down. everybody is sleeping. i'll get ya something for the pain." She said calmly and ran out. When she came back, she held out something for me. "here take this." She was holding a painkiller and a glass of water for me. I took the pill and drank the water. "uh thanks." I looked down when i said that. "your welcome. Rest now." I looked up again. "What were ya doing?" Knowing she was so fast to get in the room. "Taking watch so you guys can sleep." "And yerself?" I asked. She scoffed. "I'll sleep when i'm dead." I was confused and she rolled her eyes at me. "Just sleep daryl don't worry it's safe here for now." It felt good that i didnt have to worry this time. So i closed my eyes and drifted off. Me listening to a girl. If merle was here i would have my ass kicked.


	2. chapter 2

Kelly' pov  
I was falling asleep in front of the window when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around holding my knife out. "Kelly relax its me." Rick said. "I'll take over you get some sleep too." I sighed. "Thanks rick." He smiled. "Its you i should thank for keeping my family safe." I frowned. "Can i ask ya something?" I said to em. He nodded. "What happened to carl and judith's mom?" His eyes widened. "I mean michonne is awesome but i can tell she is not the mother." He sighed. "We lost her when she gave birth to judith. Michonne and me always had a bond and it became stronger when lori died." I smiled. "Tomorrow i will know how my family is." I looked down. "Let us hope they're safe and if they're not you still have us." He said and i smiled slightly before i went upstairs to my daughter.

I woke up next to my pretty girl and went downstairs with her. It smell awesome in the kitchen. I watched michonne making breakfast. Daryl was sitting at the terrace window looking outside with my dog next to em. Carl was playing with judith and rick sat looking at me. "Hey how did ya sleep." I smiled. "Great considering. Thanks. Smells good in here." I placed emily in her seat and made her a sandwich with nutella. "You're ready for today?" He asked me. "Ready as i ever been." My daughter looked at me. "Where are you going mommy?" I couldnt say look for our family because when they dont come back, she will be heartbroken. "Rick, michonne and me are going to get some stuff. You stay with carl and judith and dont horas daryl he needs his rest." Daryl turned to me and scoffed. "He doesnt seem nice mommy." Emily said. Daryl raised a brow. "He's just grumpy because he cant come with us." I saw a small smile on his face. Before we left daryl came to me. "Here take this with ya." He handed out his crossbow. "Daryl its yours i cant take that." He eyed me. "Do ya know how to use it?" He asked. I nodded. "Then take it. It'll keep ya safe." I smirked. "Aww are ya worried about me. That is so cute." I giggled. "Pfff hell no." He said. I got closer to him and he looked nervous. "Dont worry yer secret is safe with me." I whispered in his ear and smiled before i went out the door.

Daryl's pov   
I sat in a chair looking outside with her dog next to me. She came down with her girl. She looked just as beautiful as her mother. They talked a bit and talking about me ofcourse. Before she left i handed over my crossbow. "Here take this with ya." Her eyes widened. "Daryl its yours i cant take that." I eyed her. "Do ya know how to use it?" I asked. She nodded. "Then take it. It'll keep ya safe." She smirked. "Aww are ya worried about me. That is so cute." She giggled. "Pfff hell no." I scoffed. She got closer to me and i started to get nervous. "Dont worry yer secret is safe with me." She whispered in my ear and smiled before she went out the door. Damn what is she doing to me.

Kelly's pov  
First we went to look for my mom. She worked at this department store with toys and baby stuff. When we approached the store, there were monsters everywhere. We had to fight our way in only to find my mother dead. "I am sorry kelly." Rick said. "Ye-yeah ge-get so-some stu-stuff f-for ju-judith and e-emily and ge-get the h-hell ou-out of he-here." It hurt like hell to leave her but we had to move. We grabbed lots of stuff for the kids and went on to look for my dad. He worked at a construction company. That's were my inspiration of building came from. He also had a side job which involved handling weapons and he used to take me with em. I learned everything from that man. I searched the building using daryl's crossbow. Eventually i found my dad. he got overrun and he had just tried to get out but he was bit and thats why he didnt come home. He died in my arms saying he was proud of such an amazing daughter. I had lost both of my parents i was really keeping it together. We went to the club were the weapons were and took as much as we could and what was left. My boyfriend's job was the last one. He worked at a car shop. We looked around and suddenly i was pushed by something and i turn around to my now dead zombie boyfriend. Rick pulled him of me and i put him down with the crossbow. They both looked at me with a sad face. "Let's go back home. I'll take his car. You take my dad's." I said to michonne. "And rick can take mine. We could take some fuel for the cars too." We took what we needed and went back home.

We got home and i just passed everyone and went upstairs to take a shower and be alone. "Is she okay?" I heard carl say. "No kid, she's not." Rick said. I went into the shower and i just let my tears run free. How was i suppose to tell emily that everyone we loved was dead. How do you explain that to a child. After my shower i went to my room just in my underwear and a towel. I placed daryl's crossbow next to my couch. I had a whole living room inside my bedroom. Because the attic was build for a studio.

Daryl's pov  
They got back and she didnt look so good. Rick called me up. "How is your wound?" "Better, how is she?" He shook his head. "All dead man. Her dad died in her arms. She cried but after she went blank no emotions at all its not normal." I nodded and bit my lip. "How were things here?" He asked. "Fine kelly's kid is cute." He raised his brow. "Cute huh." He smiled and turned around. This was my cue to go upstairs. I stopped in front of the bathroom and i could hear her cry through the door. It was almost impossible to hear because of the water running but i could. I wanted to be there for her like she was for me. I would come back when she got out of the shower.

I waited downstairs for a while and i went back up to check on her. She wasnt in the bathroom anymore but in her room. She was sitting on her couch. Her hair still moist from the shower only with a towel wrapped around her. Eyes all red and puffy. "Ey how are ya?" She just stared in front of her. "Kelly?" I got closer and i sat next to her. I didnt know what to do with this kind of stuff. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" she spat. I saw her hissing in pain. What was going on. "Sorry daryl i just wanna be alone." I frowned. "Are ya hurt?" She scoffed. "Pfff no i'm fine." She grunted again. "Let me see." She shook her head. "LET ME SEE NOW!!!" I demanded. Her eyes widened and she nodded. She tilted her side towards me and i pushed the towel out of the way a little. There it was huge bruises on her side. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "Well a walker jumped me and it was my dead zombie boyfriend. Looks like he even comes at me dead." I frowned. "Whatta ya talking about?" She sighed. "The last weeks didnt go so well for us. We had just bought a house and it went downhill from there. He started to come home late and grumpy. And now recently he came at me causing my ribs to crack." I began to get angry. "I'm glad the asshole is dead so i dont have to kick his ass." She chuckled. "Auw dont make me laugh now." She was really hurting. "I'm sorry. Ya need to put some stuff on it." She eyed me. "What stuff?" "Ya know to ease the pain and then take meds." She smiled. "I am not gonna go downstairs lookin like this." I scoffed. "I'll go get it for ya. Where do i get it?" She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "in the storage room is a small cabinet hanging on the wall open it. the creme is on the top shelf and the pills on the bottom left." I nodded. "I'll be right back." She did it for me so i was gonna return the favor.

I walked as fast as i could downstairs to gets some meds for her. I had to pass rick and michonne. "Where were you?" He asked. "With kelly. She's in pain." They both looked at me confused. "How?" Michonne asked. "Her asshole boyfriend beat her up before this and her bruises werent healed yet. I'm just gonna bring up some meds for er." They were smirking. "What?" I asked. "Nothing its just you're so helpful all of the sudden." Michonne said. "She did it for me so." They smiled. "Ooh ok." She said and i went down. I was searching the cabinet and took out what i needed, when carl came up to me. "Everything ok daryl?" I sighed why is everybody asking me that. "Yeah just bringing some meds to kelly. She's hurt." He looked worried. "Is she ok? She aint bit is she?" I shook my head. "No kid just some bruises that's all." He nodded and went back to emily and judith.

I walked back upstairs to her. She was laying down now. "You okay?" She didnt look fine at all. "No it hurts like a bitch and laying down helps a bit." I walked up to her. "Come on lets rub some creme on it and take ya meds." She raised a brow at me. "Are you gonna do it?" I eyed her. "Yeah i'm gonna do it now quit yer wining and pull yer towel away." She smiled and pushed her towel to the side. I tried to be as gentle as i could. I was scared to hurt her more. I was rubbing it over her entire side. "You have rough hands daryl." That surprised me and i stopped. "I am sorry i didnt mean to." I was cut off and her hand grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand back to her side. "I like your touch its firm and manly." She closed her eyes again. She was so calm with everything that happened to her. "You have soft skin btw." She laughed and looked at me. "Yeah right i am probably not the first girl you're doing that too so stop making fun of me." I frowned at her. "Actually i'm not good with this kinda shit. So ya are the first girl i'm doing this for." She was surprised by my confession. I haddent been so open with someone, but i trusted her. She helped us and she didnt know us. So she's good people in my book. "Oh ok. Again yer secret is safe with me." I was finished, gave her a pill and some water and she came closer and kissed me on the cheek. That got me off guard a little and i flinched. "I am sorry daryl i didnt mean to do that. Its okay most guys are not in to me like that." I raised a brow. "Kelly stop its not that i dont think you're pretty but i'm not used to touch like that." She smiled. "Ooh you think i'm pretty?" I looked her straight in the eyes. "I think you're the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen and the strongest and the best mom too." She giggled and it was an awesome sound. Right out of the blue she asked me a question that i didnt expect. "What are you're scars from?" "What?" "Dont need to hide things from me. I've seen them when i took care of you." I sighed. "They're my dad's. He used to beat me when he was drunk." She had a sad face on. "I'm sorry daryl he had no right to do that. Parents should love you not hurt you." Her words were so kind and humble. "That's why it got to me when i saw yer bruises. Now that i'm here no one is ever gonna do that to you again." She smiled, got up carefully and hugged me. "You do know yer half naked right?" I said to her. "Yeah is that a problem for you?" I scoffed. "No its just, it's a little hard to concentrate with a half naked woman hugging ya." She giggled again. "I'm kinda tired." And got up to go to her bed. She put on a large tshirt and placed herself underneath her sheets. I walked to her door and wanted to go. "Stop daryl can you stay with me until i fall asleep." I smiled a little and laid down beside her. She had her head on my chest and it was peaceful. When she was sleeping, i carefully got up and went down. Michonne was sleeping in the bedroom i was sleeping before. I walked up to rick who was holding watch. "Hey she's asleep now. Maybe ya should get some too. I'll keep watch. How are the kids doing?" I asked him. "Yeah judith's sleeping and emily is fast asleep in carl's bed. Carl had to sleep on the couch." I smiled. "Kelly has got to you didnt she?" He asked. "That woman lost almost everything in one day and she's still standing so yeah she has my attention." He chuckled. "Well it looks like she likes you too. You can't be on your own now." I looked at him. "I never could." i said and he got up to get some sleep.


	3. chapter 3

The next day i heard her coming down and go into the bathroom. She was probably taking a bath for her bruises. I heard her hissing in pain. I knocked on the door to hear if she was ok. "Kelly everything ok?" I listened at the door. "Come in daryl" she called. I opened the door only to find her naked in the tub. I quickly turned around. "Daryl dont worry it's nothing that you're not gonna see eventually." So i walked up to her. She really had the perfect body. All bruised up. I saw more bruises now. Not only on her side. Only that was more visible. "Why do ya have more bruises?" And i pointed at her less visible spots. "I told you that he got mad lately. Only the last time he cracked my ribs and i beat his ass after. The previous times he pushed me and i fell on things that caused the bruises." I looked down. "Did he ever do that to emily?" She bit her lip. "No only the last time he went for her and i got in between. He was never gonna touch her as long as i was still standing and he didnt he hit me and i hit him back. I had enough." I grabbed her hand. "He is never gonna do that again. You and the kid are safe with me." She smiled and ran her hand through my hair. "Come in." She said. I eyed her. "Euhm yer naked." I said. "Yeah you are naked in a bath most of the times. now come ya need one." I scoffed and got my clothes off.

Kelly's pov  
I was checking him out. He had a nice body i got to tell you.   
"Are ya checking me out girly?" i turned red and looked away. "No i wasnt." he chuckled. "Alright scooch over." he said and i sat back. "What are ya doing i'm gonna be heavy when i lay on ya." I smiled. "Its gonna be fine come on." he stepped in the tub and sat down with his back to me. I looked at his scars. i traced ever single one of them and he started to shake a bit. "Sorry." i said and stopped. "No dont stop its just hard someone touching me that soft without hurting me." i placed them back and then moved to his chest and pulled him back on me. i could tell he was scared of hurting me, but laying there felt good. "how's your wound?" i asked him. "its doing good. just need another bandage later." he got up after a while and looked at me. "Turn around." he said and i raised a brow. "I'd feel better if ya lay on me." he said and i smiled and we turned around. he placed his hand on my bruises and i laid my hand on his. he kissed my hair and that got me to turn my head to him. i looked into his eyes and to his lips. This was it. he got closer and so did i. I placed my gentle lips on to his rough ones. The kiss lasted like forever and i didnt want it to end. When we stopped we were both breathing heavy. i just smiled at him. "Best kiss ever." i said and he blushed. "First one huh?" i asked. "How did ya know?" i scoffed. "Because i saw you overthinking it and i know a first kiss when i see one. Dont worry ya did just fine. I'm gonna ask for more so ya better watch it." he chuckled. "Yes ma'am." i smiled. Our kiss felt awesome. He was so different then dave was. "Typical me to find a man when the world has gone to shit." He laughed. "Ha same here girl. My brother always said that woman are just for sex but that i was different. I would find the one and i would know when that was. I cant believe the bastard was right." I smiled and pecked his lips again. "Where's your brother now?" I asked careful "I dunno. We lost eachother when this shit went down. I dont even know he's still alive." I felt sorry for him. "Then you need to go look for him when you're better." He frowned. "Wait what ya want me to leave ya?" I smiled at him. "No i dont but you need to know if he's alright. It's awful not knowing if he's dead or not. I found out the hard way but at least i know." He sighed. "Maybe i dont wanna know and i dont wanna be away from ya." I huffed. "Fine then when we are both healed we search for him together." He held me tight. "He would like ya. He would say yer feisty and he likes that." I chuckled at the thought me with his brother. "I have eyes for only one dixon ya know." He kissed me once more with passion and i liked it. "Ya better be." It was time to get out and we dried ourselves off, i got him another bandage, he took care off my bruises, got our clothes on and ofcourse we bumped into michonne. "What were you 2 doing." Daryl kinda felt busted i think because he turned red. "He was helping me with my bruises." I said. We didnt do anything wrong but i knew he was awkward about it. "Oh that's nice of him isnt it." Michonne smirked. Daryl got a little mad and went downstairs. I didnt like to see him like that. He was nice around me when we were alone. "How are you feeling today?" She asked me. "Yeah better. My parents loss is awful. The boyfriend not so much." she looked at me. "daryl told us that he wasn't that respectful to you." i chuckled. "yep so i am not that sorry he's dead." she nodded. "i understand. daryl is good looking isn't he. a little rough but deep down he's a softy." i smiled. "yeah a handsome guy he sure is." she didnt have to know that he was kind of mushy back there.

daryl's pov

when i got down i saw emily messing around with a cabinet key. "hey kid want something?" she looked at me with a lip. "yeah i want to puzzle, but i cant open the cabinet." i nodded. "want me to take it out for ya?" she smiled and nodded. i opened it and it was full with kids toys and lots of puzzles. "emily which one do ya want?" she pointed at one with elves or fairies. i gave it to her and she took my hand to come with er. i guess i have to make a puzzle with er. i heard kelly and michonne came into the kitchen. "hey babygirl. having fun?" she asked her. "yeah daryl is helping me puzzle." the kid was so adorable i couldnt resist helping. "wow and is he as good as mommy?" i looked up and raised a brow. "he is better mommy. he's really smart. he already found 6 pieces that i didnt see." i was smirking and it was probably annoying kelly. "well have fun sweetie." she got closer to my ear. "way to get to the mom through the girl." i smiled and whispered back. "she told ya i was smart." she scoffed after i said that. "hey sweetie are you gonna sleep back in mommy's bed tonight?" she shook her head. "no i am gonna sleep in carl's bed next to judith." and she went on with her puzzle. "and where is carl gonna sleep?" she asked. "on the couch." kelly looked at carl with a sorry face. "its okay kelly. the couch is actually better." this was my shot to sleep next to her now. i wanted to have her near me. i got up and whispered in her ear again. "then there's a spot open for me aint it." i said and she shivered. "maybe." she giggled and went to the freezer to grab something out. "i'm making spaghetti later is that good for everyone?" i loved spaghetti so i agreed.

later that day kelly was making spaghetti and it smelled awesome. i came around her and stole some of the sauce. she slightly slapped my arm. "hey wait your turn dixon." she said and i grabbed her waist since there was nobody but us in the kitchen. "since when are you so clingy?" she asked me. "since i got me a gorgeous girl." she smiled and i kissed her. "smooth talker huh? trying to earn that place next to me i see." i chuckled and shook my head. "no i just wanna be next to ya that's all. i don't wanna be alone tonight." she gazed me. "i'm just messing with you. you know that right. you already earned the spot right after you kissed me this morning." i smiled at her. we heard the rest coming down and broke apart. they didnt have to know yet. her kid wouldnt understand it yet either.

after dinner the kids went to bed and the rest of us stayed downstairs. kelly went into the storage room and came back with booze. "i think we need this today. i mean i do after what i've been through." she opened the bottle and got glasses for us. "hey rick can carl drink one?" she asked. "sure he's not a kid anymore." carl's eyes widened. "here kid just take it easy okay." rick said to him.

a few hours later carl went upstairs to the couch to sleep. yeah it's kinda weird this house. all the way down ya had the kitchen, the garden and the storage room. a floor up ya got her parents living room where the couch was, then the first floor ya got her parents bedroom, the kids room and the bathroom and when ya go up once more ya got her living room and bedroom. So carl slept on the couch of the parents living room. we were getting a little drunk now and that was our cue to stop. "who's on watch tonight?" kelly asked. "the house and around is secure kelly so maybe for one night, watch can wait." rick said. i was kinda happy about that because that would mean i could sleep next to her. "sure let's go get some rest. we all went to the rooms and they're was no way back now, when they saw me going up with kelly. i was gonna get looks from them tomorrow, but i didnt care at the time.

When we got upstairs she took her clothes of and grabbed her oversized tshirt. She looked so hot in it. "What are you looking at?" She smirked. "My gorgeous girl." She bit her lip. Damn it she was making it so hard to keep my hands to myself. She came closer and kissed me. Her tongue was asking for entrance and i allowed it. I wrapped my arms around her. I was really enjoying this. When we stopped kissing she took my hand and lead me to her bed. She helped me out of my vest, shirt and pants until i was just in my boxers. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it to let her know i wanted it off. So she did. She pulled it over her head. She laid herself down and gestured with her hand to come to her. I hovered myself over her and we began kissing passionately. I didnt know how to do this shit so i was clumsy. Luckally she picked that up and she pulled her bra off and placed one of my hands on her breast. She really had the perfect body. I moaned when she grabbed my junk. I wasnt used to this. She began rubbing it inside my boxers and i felt something building up and before i knew it a warm feeling filled my underwear. I didnt know much about sex but i knew what just happened. I turned red and got off her. I didnt want to look at her i felt so awkward. She probably didnt want anything to do with me anymore. I wanted to leave, but she stopped me. "Daryl stop get back." I was confused. "Why i aint good for ya."

Kelly's pov  
My eyes widened. "You're serious? just because you pre-ejaculate i aint gonna dump you. It's normal the first time. The second time you're gonna last longer." He looked confused. "Merle told me that when you cum its done." I smiled. "Well then merle isnt a real man and you can always go for more its just harder but i got this." He didnt look at me maybe he didnt want to do this. "That is if you still want to." He smiled. "Babygirl ya have no idea how much i want to. I just dont wanna disappoint ya." I gazed him. "Sweetie you're never gonna do that." I got closer to him again and kissed him. "Just let me take care of you and next time you can take charge how's that." He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me, but now i dont have a clean boxer anymore." I chuckled. "Sorry handsome. I think you have the same size of underwear that my ex had and he doesnt need it anymore so." He scoffed and laid himself back on the bed. "Aint i gonna hurt ya?" He asked. " you just have to be careful then dixon." I smiled and got on top of him. I started kissing his neck and he grabbed my ass when i did that. we were kissing for a while and just enjoying eachother. "this aint gonna work babe." daryl said disappointed. "just wait it out grumpy pants. it'll come, i promise." i started to grind my core against his junk a little. i could tell he liked it he was grunting. i did that for a couple time more and his member hardened again. "see i told ya" i said and he just mumbled against my mouth. it was time to get his boxers off. i got it out and i just gasped at the vision of his thing being so big. he saw i was staring and smirked. "see something ya like girl?" i chuckled. "without any doubt dixon." he blushed and he helped me out of my panties. he was already getting the hang of it. we didnt need foreplay because he already got that and me was as ready as hell. "just lay back and you'll know what to do so don't worry." i said to him. i placed myself onto him and i slide right down. it was big and i had to adjusted a little. "just lay still. it's kinda big and i have to get used to it." he looked at me and smiled. "oke babe this feels good." after a while i started to move and the pain from adjusting left. He closed his eyes and grunted through his teeth. This was such a turn on seeing him loving every minute of it. I picked up the pace after a few moments. Him inside me was a feeling i didnt have for some time now. My ex wasnt so respectful when it came down to sex and i refused to do it a lot. With daryl it was different. I took his hands and pulled him up towards me so we were both sitting. We kissed while we buckled our hips to one another. Suddenly he turned me around and i was underneath him now. He trusted in me hard and i gasped at the sensation he was giving me. I knew i was getting close. "Damn it dixon where's this coming from?" I said through my moans. "Picked up things from my brother. Do ya like it?" I moaned louder. "Yep don't stop i'm getting close." He smirked and started to go faster. I placed one of my leg over his shoulder so he could go deeper. His eyes widened and i knew he liked it. He was getting sloppy in his trusts so that maent he was building up. "Kelly i'm." I cut him off. "I know me too just let it go." A few more slams and we both had an orgasm. We just laid there catching a breath. "That was amazing." I said and i hissed in pain. He moved in an instant. "Are ya ok babygirl? I hurt ya didnt i?" I smiled. "Its not that i didnt want to. I went into the moment and my bruises sore a little but it was worth it." He smiled and kissed me. We pulled clean underwear on and laid in eachothers arms. "Thanks for this babe but ya know i aint ever letting ya go now." I chuckled. "I wasnt planning on going anywhere." I lifted my head and kissed him. This was were i needed to be. I was hoping my kid would feel the same about him. "What did i do to deserve ya? Merle was right. Once a dixon falls for a woman, its forever." i chuckled. "well then your brother said something wise for a change." we closed our eyes and fell asleep together.


	4. chapter 4

Kelly's pov  
I woke up and looked up to my beautiful redneck still fast asleep. I got up without waking him. He needed his sleep. I walked inside the kitchen with the widest smile a woman could have. "look who's being all happy and such." michonne smirked. "i havent slept this good in a while." i giggled. "yeah i'll bet. daryl still sleeping?" rick asked. "yeah and i can see the look on your faces. my own guy didnt have respect for me and daryl is different. he knows how to respect a woman." i was actually still sore from last night and i flinched a little. "are you okay?" i nodded between the pain. "yeah i'm fine just my ribs are still hurting." carl came inside and spoke up. "yeah then it probably wasnt a good idea to have sex with daryl now is it." my jaw fell open. rick slapped him on the back off his head. "dad why did you do that?" he asked. "its none of your business what they do in their room kid." i laughed and so did michonne. When we suddenly heard. "Yer dad's right kid. It ain't yer business." Behind me came daryl with my daughter. "She was fussing and i went in and she was awake so i thought i bring her down with me." It was like he was scared that i would be mad at him for bringing my daughter. "Thanks daryl." He nodded and gave her over. "Can i play with carl mommy?" She asked and i looked over to carl who was eating something and he nodded. "Sure kid go ahead." She ran towards carl and i looked over at daryl. "Dont worry you're doing great. She likes you." He frowned at me. "I just dont want the kid acting weird to me." I chuckled. "Stop overthinking things. My daughter knew how her dad was. He acted like she didnt exist. Now you dont know her and you give her attention and she loves it. She will never think that about you." He smiled and i kissed him on the cheek. "Guys we have enough food to last us for a while but we need to go out to get some more." Rick sighed. "Yeah michonne and me can do that. You two need to heal first." "Do you know where to go?" "For all we know the shops might have been robbed empty already. I cant risk the both of you in the shape you guys are in now. Michonne and me are gonna scout and when you guys are better its your turn." I nodded and hissed again. "Hey you okay?" Daryl was right by my side. He forgot for a moment that anyone was there. "Yeah i'm fine just sore its okay. Dont worry about me. Guys i'm just gonna lay down for a bit." "Sure we'll watch emily for you." "Thanks michonne." I walked back upstairs and laid back on the couch. My bruises were hurting more then i thought.

Daryls pov  
"She looks hurt daryl. It cant be from miner bruises." Rick said. "She has several over her entire body. He was doing this a lot lately. The last time he wanted to messed up emily and she got in between. How can a jerk like that even have a family? I'm glad he aint here or i would have killed em myself." Their eyes widened. "You should go check on her. She got us now daryl. Nobody is ever gonna touch her. We're gonna leave in an hour to get some supplies. We'll search for meds to." I nodded and went up.

She was resting on the couch. "Hey handsome." I smiled and sat next to her. "How are ya?" "It hurts more then i thought but i'll be fine. They're just bruises, i'll live." I balled my fists. "Thinking about that fucker makes me mad. He could have killed ya and i wouldnt have ya anymore." She took my hand and tangled her fingers with mine. "But i'm not and you still have me even when he would still be alive, i would have chosen you. You have the respect i always wanted from a guy." She looked down. "Hey babe whats up?" "I just wished i had met you before this shit went down so my parents would have known i had met the right man." I squeezed her hand. "Just rest sweetheart ya need it." She closed her eyes and drifted off. I went back downstairs to the rest.

Rick and michonne were getting ready to leave. "She fell asleep. She is just tired with everything that happened. Who knows when the last time was she slept decently." Rick sighed. "You're cool here? Carl can watch the kids when you are on watch." I scoffed. "just go man and find us some stuff. Maybe some more for the kids too." "Aaww turning into a softy daryl?" Michonne said. "No its just to keep them busy." They both smiled. "Yeah keep telling yourself that. You changed once you saw her." I shook my head and they left. "I'm gonna go first shift on watch kid. Can you handle the munchkins?" He nodded. "I hope they get back safely." "Your dad and michonne are the toughest people i know. They will get back." I went upstairs to the window.

I sat there watching rick and michonne leaving with a car. We had a good strong fence thanks to kelly. She really had skills for a woman. Her dad would be proud of her if he saw how good she protected herself and her girl. I knew we could stay here for a while but sooner or later people would want to take it from us but i doubted that she was gonna let anyone try.


	5. chapter 5

kelly's pov

i woke up after i laid myself down on the couch. i got up and went to see who was on watch. my handsome man sat by the window. "hey stranger. come on i have to check your wound." i took the meds supplies and cleaned his wound again. "it looks good. its really healing." i scoffed. "i aint hurting. what about yerself?" i was not feeling well but i had large tattoos over my body so what were a couple of bruises gonna do. "its fine daryl. bruises heal quickly. rick and michonne gone?" he nodded. "yeah left a while ago. i hope they find stuff for us so we could stay here." i frowned. "we're safe here. we just need to go out and get supplies." he sighed. "what are ya gonna do when people come for this place." "then i'll fight to keep it when it comes to that." "is it worth yer little girl?" i gasped. "i would never risk my kid daryl, but i will defend my home. if it becomes to dangerous i will just leave." he took me into his arms. "sorry i just dont want us to get hurt. i want you both safe." i smiled. "emily grew on you didnt she?" he shrugged his shoulders. "i dunno, i like her. she's cute and her mom is hot." i scoffed. "okay enough Casanova. i'm gonna go check up on my daughter." he nodded and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

I walked downstairs and carl was watching the kids like he was asked. "Hey you can go play a bit. Its okay i watch judith too." He smiled and went upstairs. He needed to act like a normal teenager sometimes. Some people werent so lucky to do that. I sat myself in front of judith who was playing with a toy. "Hey girl. You have a strong family. I'm blessed that they have my back aswel. I will protect you like you were my own." My dog came laying next to her. "Looks like you've made a new friend too." She giggled and pet the dog. "Mommy?" Emily asked. "Yeah sweetie?" She came sitting next to me. "I miss grandma and grandpa." I was keeping it together. "I know honey me too." "The monsters got them didnt they?" I was shocked she spoke like that. "Who told you that sweetie?" She shook her head. "I saw what happened to my friends at school and they havent got back yet. So that means that the monsters got to them." I had tears in my eyes now. "Yeah you're right the monsters found them. They wont be coming back." She pouted her lip and hugged me. The dog started to whimper aswell. "Dont you miss daddy?" She shook her head. "No he was a bad man. He hurt mommy." She was too smart for her own good sometimes. "I like daryl mommy. He helps mommy and is nice to me." I smiled. "I like him too sweetie." I just held my daughter for a moment.

I could hear rumbling upstairs so that probably meant michonne and rick being back. She came downstairs. "And found anything?" She smiled. "We found plenty of things. Brought back a lot. We're secured it so we could go back tomorrow. Its getting late. How were things here?" I got closer to her. "Emily knows what happened." Her eyes widened. "Did you tell her?" I shook my head. "No she just said that the monsters got to them. In some way she knew they werent coming back. I'm glad she knows so i dont have to be on my toes all the time. She likes daryl though." She smiled. "Well isnt that convenient." I stomped her. "You should go check what we have and tell us where we can put it." I nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Hey kelly we found some great stuff. We're going back tomorrow." I nodded. "Yeah michonne told me. Lets see what you've got" we organized everything downstairs and i wanted to pick up a box and daryl stopped me. "Hell no you aint gonna lift shit. I'd like ya to heal not make it worse. Sit down and we put the boxes where they need to go." I smiled. "My hero." He scoffed and kissed me. "We should have got you into our group sooner so daryl would have been more help." He chuckled in rick's words. "She's hurt she cant lift heavy stuff. I aint an asshole who's gonna make her pick that up." Michonne laughed. "How very thoughtful of you daryl." He sighed. "Pfff just shut the hell up." He picked up the box and left. "He is quit into you kelly." I smiled. "Well i am very into him. He has loyalty and respect something my boyfriend never had." She smiled. Daryl came back down and he looked so handsome. I couldnt take my eyes off him. I think he noticed me watching him, because he came closer and whispered into my ear. "I can tell yer panties are wet just by the way yer looking at me." I got flushed red and he smirked. "Now that is just mean daryl." "Then ya can punish me later for that." He whispered again. I liked his boldness. It was a turn on. "Definitely dixon." I saw the rest looking at us. "Guys stop your flirting. There are kids in the room." Daryl scoffed. "They didnt hear what i said." He just busted himself. "I dont wanna know what you said." I had to laugh at that. "What are you giggling about girl?" "You. Now i have to make some food so leave me alone." I winked and got to it. "Let me help you with that." Michonne said. I nodded. We were having steak with sauce and potatoes. I had put things in the freezer when this shit went down.

We sat at the table and we had just finished eating. "Wow thanks for the food girls. It was good." I smiled and so did michonne. "I'm gonna give emily a bath and tuck her in."

She played with the bubbles and having fun. "Sweetie, how would you feel if mommy finds you a new daddy? He wont replace your real dad but he will take care of us from now on." She smiled. "I like daryl mommy." I dried her off and laid her into bed. Again the bed where carl supposed to sleep in.

I checked up on the rest and we would stand watch per pair. The first up where me and daryl. "Hey handsome is this spot taken?" He chuckled. I sat down and he held me in his arms. "I could get used to this babe. Just holding ya in my arms like this." I smiled and turned my head to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him down to me. His lips on mine felt so good. Luckally for us the window was in another room so no one would see us. The rest of them were asleep and wouldnt disturb us for a couple of hours. Our kiss lasted forever and he traced his hands to my breasts and then down to my pants. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. "What are you up to mister?" He smirked. "Just wanted to finish what i started before." I bit my lip. "What if someone comes and they see your hand down my pants?" He chuckled. "Then ya just have to be very quiet gorgeous and it will be fine." He opened the button of my pants and slipped his hand in. I closed my eyes when he rubbed over my core. "I can feel ya needed it babygirl." "Hmmm." was all i said and he kept rubbing me. He pushed his digits in and i gasped. "Sshhtt keep it quiet or they'll hear ya." I scoffed. "Its pretty hard to stay quiet when it feels awesome." He picked up his attack on my core and i could sense my orgasm coming closer. "Daryl dont stop." I placed my hand on his and he held me close while i was riding out my climax. "Now i got a problem." I chuckled. "Yeah i feel it." I grabbed his junk and he jumped. "It was hot watching ya when i did that." I smiled and unbuttoned his pants. "What are ya doing?" "Now i'm in the mood for sex after that orgasm and so are you so." He looked nervous all of the sudden. "Whats wrong you dont want too?" I looked down. "Babe i wanna rip ya apart trust me but they're gonna hear me." I bit my lip. "Then we just gonna have to shut ya up." He smiled and shook his head while i pulled down his pants and boxers. It didnt take long to loose mine. I got on his lap and sat down on his hard on. He growled and i smirked. "Shit girl this is turning me on more knowing they could come in." I smiled. "Yeah we like living on the wild side." He grabbed my ass and pushed me onto him harder. The sensation this man gave me was indescribable. I wanted him to consume me. We were at it for a while and i had orgasm after orgasm causing me to shake on him. "Babe i cumming." He rammed upwards as hard as he could and released what he got. We were both coming down from it and we looked at eachother. "Shit girl we need to do that more. That was fucking hot." He kissed me roughly on the lips. "Yeah was so worth it. Next time you can be on top again." He chuckled. "Next time i'm gonna do things to ya that ya never felt before." We cleaned ourselves up and sat on watch until rick and michonne came to replace us. They didnt say anything so we knew we got away with it.


	6. chapter 6

Daryl's pov  
I had been a while since we lived in kelly's house we were healed and we talked about go out for supplies. "I think you guys can use it after being cooped up in this house for so long. I know daryl needs it." Rick looked at me. "Yeah i wanna see if some of my friends are still alive too. It would be nice just knowing. I know its every man for himself but i wanna know." Kelly said and we nodded. "I also wanna go to the house we bought there was already some stuff moved there. I hope it hasnt been taken away." I looked at her with a sad face. "Do we have enough fuel?" I asked. "Yeah we brought back that could last us for years and stocked it up in the basement." She told emily we were gonna go out. "Come back to me mommy." She sighed. "I cant promise that sweetie, but i'll try okay. The monsters are out there. If they get to mommy you still have this family." She pouted her lip and hugged her mom. I wasnt gonna let anything happen to her.

We drove off to her house first. I was on my guard. People could already stripped it. We went inside and it looked untouched. "Nobody has been here." I said. "We have secured doors daryl its kinda with a special key. You have to be big to bash in this kinda door." I frowned. "The previous owners were cops." Okay that explained it. "There's a brand new bed here that either my daughter can sleep in or judith. Now that we live with more people in the house." I nodded and we took what we could use. I was sunken away in thoughts and she snapped me out of it. "Hey daydreamer." "Sorry just thinking about us living in a house like this raising a family." She awed me. "We can still have that only it have to wait until its safe." I smiled and kissed her. We dropped the stuff of first and went to see if her friends were still alive. She had a bunch who had kids too. Some of them looked like they evacuated the place others werent so lucky. The last one was the hardest on her. We found them inside and i could tell her heart broke. "She was like a sister to me. My daughter and hers were very fond of eachother." The woman laid in the bathroom trying to protect her kids but it looked like it was all for nothing. "Come on babe i got this." I made sure i got their brains and picked the woman up. I laid her in the bathtub with her kids next to her. They couldnt be buried so in a way they were now. This was hard to look at the little one was only 2 years old. The world really sucked about now and i noticed she had enough. "Wanna go home?" She nodded and we went back.

Rick and michonne were making dinner when we got downstairs. "Hey any luck?" She shook her head. "It looks like some off them got out but others didnt. I will never know if the ones who werent home got out safely. Tomorrow we're gonna search for daryl's brother." Their eyes widened. "Daryl are you serious? Are ya gonna risk your life for him? Her life too?" I was confused. "She told me that i would wanna know and she's right. I wanna know if he is still alive. He's my blood." Rick scoffed. "Yeah and he walked out on you the moment it got rough. I dont want you to risk yer girl over this." She chuckled. "Rick i can handle myself." He sighed. "Fine just be careful you two." We both nodded. We decided that emily was gonna sleep in her new bed because it was pink and she loved pink. We moved carl's bed a little so we could place the pink bed in there. Those 3 were fast asleep in the room.

The next day me and my girl were gonna do a search for merle. She asked me where i'd last seen him. She planned some routes we could take and we went off. I was nervous because what were we gonna do if we found him. I wasnt planning on taking him back to our house. Rick and the rest didnt trust him and honestly me either. We had gone through the different routes she said and only one remained. I saw a small bar in that street and that got me thinking. "Babe i have this feeling." she smiled. "That merle is in there?" I nodded. She took her gun. "Lets go handsome." I shook my head. "No stay here." She raised her brow. "Yeah for the walkers to get me outside. I dont think so. I have better chances when i stick with you. Besides i knew the owners of this bar." I smirked and we went inside. We had to kill some of the biters and then i noticed one of them eating guts. My heart just stopped. She saw it and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You want me to do it or..?" I shook my head. "It was my brother. I'll do it myself thanks babe." I got closer and shot an arrow through his head. I collapsed and started to let tears drop from my face. She came behind me and held me. I cried into the crook of her neck. She didnt speak, she just let me let it all out. After a while i got up. "You okay babe?" She asked. "Yeah at least i know now. Lets go home." We were about to leave. "Kelly?" She turned around and gasped. "Omg!"


	7. chapter 7

Kelly's pov  
I thought i was seeing things. I looked over and saw my best friend standing there. "Omg. Cindy?" I ran over and hugged her tightly. "I cant believe you're still alive. How long have you been here?" She was shaking. "I needed to speak to sandra so i came over and went all this went down i hid myself upstairs until i heard you." I hugged her again. "Is sandra or marc still alive?" She shook her head. "And what about glenn?" "He wasnt here. I dont know if he's still alive." I sighed. "You're coming home with us." She looked over my shoulder. "Who's that?" I smiled. "Thats daryl. He's been living with me for a while now. So is his family. Rick, michonne, rick's son carl and his daughter judith." She frowned. "What about francis, kristine, dave, emily?" I looked down. "All dead except for emily and me." She gasped. "I'm so sorry. I dont even know if my family is still alive." I looked at daryl and he nodded. "We'll check it out before we go home." She nodded and i was so happy i still had my bestie with me.

We got home after checking up on her family. They werent there so we didnt know if they were still alive. I introduced her to the rest and the house was getting crowded. "What do you say if we move in next door? Michonne, the kids and me. Then everyone can have their privacy and we still be safe behind our fences" i haddent thought about that. "Yeah that could work. We could still take turns in watch." They nodded. "Well we'd better move their stuff then." Daryl said and he kissed me on the cheek. Cindy eyed me and went they left the room she smirked. "Well that didnt take long for you to get over dave." I scoffed. "There wasnt anything to get over from. He cracked my ribs the last time we had a fight. I killed him when he was a zombie so good riddance." She laughed. "Yeah i have been telling you that since you hooked up with him. Looks like daryl is different." I bit my lip. "Well looks like a lot different." It was like she read my mind. "Hmmm definitely different." She shook her head. "I'm glad you got someone who's got your back." i smiled. "i'm glad you're still here." she chuckled. "you know i'm not easy to kill." "I'm gonna help them move their stuff." She nodded. "Yeah lets go." We divided some supplies but rick said we would eat together. Everyone was used to eachother. It was just for sleeping they would have their own house and me and daryl would have some more privacy as they would too.

Later that evening after everyone went to their place, daryl, cindy and me sat at the table. "So you dont talk much do you?" I laughed and he chuckled. "I aint much of a talker." Cindy scoffed. "Yeah probably more of a do-er then?" I kicked her from under the table. "What?" I eyed her and daryl smiled. "Hey i aint the one with the experience underneath the sheets so dont look at me." Oh god this was so embarrassing. "Guys please stop." Cindy laughed so hard. I wasnt amused. "Fine i better not hear you guys tonight." I rolled my eyes. "Cindy seriously." She chuckled and left the room. "I like her she says wants on her mind." I eyed him. "Yeah completely embarrassing me." He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Then ya shouldnt have told her anything." I smiled. "I didnt she just knows me so well that she can almost read my thoughts. I dont have to say anything around her. She just knows." He smirked. "You were thinking about me then?" "Always." He kissed me and i felt on cloud 9. I would almost forget we were living in a messed up world now. "Tomorrow rick and me are gonna do a search. We need to go further then the rest of the times. I'll be away longer." I sighed. "I dont want to be away from you so long." He placed his hand on my cheek. "I'll come back babygirl, i promise ya." I smiled. "You better or i'll come and find you and kick your ass." He chuckled. "I'm gonna get some sleep." I nodded and pulled him to my lips again. Today i was on watch so rick and daryl could get some rest before their trip tomorrow. I was hoping he would make it back in one piece. 

The next day he packed up and i couldnt help myself but shut him out. It was kinda my self defense mechanism. I wouldnt hurt myself if i didnt feel anything. Daryl came up to me and wanted to kiss me. I turned my head and he was confused. "Babygirl whats wrong?" "Just leave daryl." He looked like a dog being hit by his owner. "What did i do?" Cindy came into the room. "Daryl got a second?" He nodded and left. I had to held back tears. I couldnt let myself feel until he was back.

Daryl's pov  
"What's up?" She sighed. "Dont take it personal." I frowned. "Her being like that. She's shutting you out." "Why would she do that i love that girl." Her eyes widened. "She loves you too thats why she's doing it. She doesnt want to feel the pain about you leaving. She cant handle that when she has to protect us." I sighed. "Take care off her for me." She nodded. "I will just make sure you come back." I scoffed. "I'm tough dont worry." I went back into the room gave a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back sweetheart. I promise." She had no emotion what so ever. She was a badass and i loved her for it. She was like me in every way. I walked out and went into the car with rick.

We were driving for a while. "What's up with you man? You've gone quiet." I sighed. "Kelly just completely shut me out. It wasnt a great feeling that i had to leave her like that." He frowned. "Shut you out?" I nodded. "Yeah i wanted to kiss her and she turned her head and asked me to leave." He eyed me. "She loves you daryl." "Yeah i know. Cindy told me its just the way she acts when something happens and she doesnt wanna feel pain." "Well nice tactics then. We'll be back before she knows it." "Yeah lets hope so man."

Michonne's pov  
It has been weeks since the men left. I knew it was a long trip but i couldnt help myself wondering if something had happened. Kelly had changed. It was like she wasnt really there. Cindy had told me she had shut her emotions off. She came walking in with a bag and it looked like she was going on a run. "What are you doing?" She chuckled. "I need to go on a run michonne." I frowned. "Why? we have just gone on one and we have enough stuff." She smirked. "Yeah but we aint got what i need." I got in front of her. "What do you want?" She sighed. "Michonne get out of the way." I shook my head. "Stop with the mystery and tell me what havent we got?" She rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" I shook my head. "I need to get a pregnancy test. There happy now!" My eyes widened. "What makes you...." she cut me off. "Think i am? Well i havent got my period yet and i know how it feels. I'm getting sick too." "Well then i'll get one for you." She scoffed. "No you're not. I can get one myself." "you're not going alone if you get sick on the way and you're alone then the walkers can get you." She sighed. "Fine but can we go." We told cindy and carl where we were going and left.

We were searching for a test in a local store. Those things wouldnt be taken away by someone. I wanted to talk to her. We didnt do that these days. "What are you going to do if you are?" He chuckled. "Then i'm gonna protect it as i am doing with emily and judith." "Its a messed up world. Are you sure you want to bring a baby into this?" "Stop michonne! It would be the only thing i have left of daryl. Dont you understand that?" I pressed my lip together. "I do more then you know." She sighed. "I'm sorry i didnt mean it like that." I took her hand. "I know we have eachother lets protect eachother then." She nodded. We found a test and we went back home.

We waited with her when she took it. Every single one of us were nervous. She came out with the test in her hand. "Its positive. I'm having a kid." Our eyes widened and i hugged her. We heard a door closing and what we saw surprised us. "Looks like we're having a kid. I told ya i would come back." There stood both our men and a new guy. "Omg glenn." Cindy ran over and hugged him. Kelly just stood there when daryl came closer. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Sorry it took so long babe. We had some trouble on the way." She was trembling and tears were building up. "God i missed you." He smiled and kissed her. "Ya have no idea how much i wanted ya in my arms. I can have a family of my own now." Rick held on to me. "Looks like our family will only get bigger, because kelly isnt the only one." Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait what how?" Kelly asked. "I took one too that why i wanted to come with you." She smiled and ran over to me to hug me. "Good thing we got more houses then." Carl said and we all laughed. Funny how people could still be happy in a world like this.


	8. chapter 8

daryl's pov

Months have passed and people had tried to take our home from us. My girl still kept it together. she was such a badass pregnant woman. michonne and her were close to going into labor. we had found an old man with his 2 daughters and lucky for us he was a doc. His name was hershel and then ya had maggie and she and glenn had a thing going now. the youngest was beth and she was a good singer and cook. she took care off the kids a lot when we need to go on runs.

My girl her water broke and i was a nervous wreck. "Daryl just go sit somewhere yer not helping." Hershel said to me." She was yelling and it broke my heart. "Why is she screaming like that?" "We havent got an epidural like in a hospital so we have to sedate her locally." I didnt understand. "What does that mean?" Maggie sighed. "Its means she will feel everything we do. So we need her man to get a grip and be there for her." I snapped out of it and walked over to kelly's side. She was huffing and screaming. "Baby i know this is bullshit and i aint feeling it all but i'm here and you'll get through this. Yer tough and badass. You've killed walkers and shit. This is nothing." She looked straight into my eyes and i thought this was calming her down. She took my hand and squeezed it. Damn she nearly broke my hand. "Come on sweetie, you're almost there. The head is out now the shoulders." Hershel was talking to her. "I cant hershel it hurts shit." I hovered over. "Come one babe. Ya can do this. Just a little more and we can hold this baby." She shook her head. "I cant i'm so tired." I looked at hershel and he looked at maggie. "Kelly, maggie is gonna push with you. She is gonna lay her hands on your belly and press down when you're having a contraction. I aint gonna lie sweetheart its gonna hurt but we have no choice the baby needs to come out." She nodded and i held on to her. Everything she needed to push so did maggie and it hurt. After a few times, the baby was out. "Say hello to yer new baby girl." She was crying and i had tears in my eyes too. "Nice work babygirl." They checked the baby and hershel cleaned and took care of my girl. When that was done they gave the baby too her. "Hi sweetie. I'm your mom." I kissed her forehead and looked at my kid. "Got a name for her?" Kelly looked at me and smiled. "I wanna name her hope. Hope dixon." I liked the name it had a nice ring to it. "Wanna hold your daughter?" I didnt want to hurt her. She picked that up from the way i acted. "You took care of judith for so long. You're not gonna hurt her." She put her in my arms and i couldnt believe i was a dad. "Hey sweetheart. I'm yer dad. I promise i'll protect ya from all this." She smiled and suddenly rick came running in the room. "I think michonne's water just broke." Hershel laughed. "Well round 2 i guess. All in a days work." he went to the other house and we found out that michonne got birth to a little boy. His name was André.

kelly's pov

it has been a while since the world got better again. we were living in a real house and daryl was being an awesome dad. My eldest and him were inseparable. Hope looked just like him and i was so proud him being my kids father. Rick and michonne lived right next to us. it was one of his conditions. Carl was seing this girl enid now and you could guess how rick reacted to that, 'make wise decisions boy.' My bestie had found her aunt and uncle again and lived with them. Glenn and maggie were gonna be parents soon. We had lost hershel tough and i was sad about that. He was kinda our dad of the group.

I was making dinner when i felt hands on my waist. "Hey gorgeous what's ya makin?" I smiled. "Spaghetti." He chuckled. "It all started with that remember." I frowned. "Started what?" "That i fell in love with ya." I laughed. "You fell for me because i made you dinner." He shook his head. "No its because that day i made ya mine." I smiled. "How can you remember when we first had sex?" He blushed. "Because it was my first time and i will never love another woman like i love ya." I awed him. "Love you too babe. More then anything in the world." He kissed me. "You and the kids are my everything." Then i could hear footsteps and our daughters walked in. "Mommy, daddy we're hungry." We both laughed because we finally had everything we wanted now and we were glad we made through it. All we did was trying to survive and we did it together and thats what it was, we could only make it together.

Hope was a beautiful 8 year old now and my other daughter was finishing high school and going to college. She had her first boyfriend too and that didnt go well with daryl. "Ya best watch what ya do with my daughter. Or i'll kill ya." Emily rolled her eyed. "Dad seriously stop embarrassing me like that. I can take care off myself. If he does anything i'll kick his ass." Daryl smirked and i could tell the boy was kinda scared in her words. She looked more and more like him and i didnt mind. He was the one who raised her with me. I was a independent beautyspecialist now. I had my own hours and i had time with my girls whenever i wanted. I had contact with one of my dad's co-worker abraham. He had a survival camp thing now and he hired daryl to join him. He was the best at his job and the kids loved learning from him. I will never forget the day daryl came into my life. He changed me and in a good way. He showed me that a man can still be loyal and respectful. I wouldnt have been here without him. He taught me how to survive.

The end.


End file.
